Digimon Frontier: A New Adventure
by BlackFrost92
Summary: A 14 year old girl named mamori has went to a new school,to look for her twin Ryoma...but she has a deep dark secret that involves the frontier kids...will they all be able to stop this new enemy in their new forms? Find out in this story!
1. Chapter 1

This story is about a girl that goes to a japan after leaving her home town which she never left before. She is meeting her twin brother after twelve years.

She is now 14. She wears a white hat to the side. She had hazel eyes with black green hair that is long and had a bang hang down on one side of her head. her hair was in a ponytail. She wears a white shirt. She had a blue hooded zipped up jacket on with two white stripes that went down both her sleeves. She wears baggy girl blue jeans that were held up with a white belt. she had all white fila shoes on.

She walked into her new school's grounds.

She walked into the school and seen kids all rushing around to their classrooms and such. she got bumped by a boy with goggles and a red vest on. "oops uhh sorry! Excuse me! Coming through!!" he was yelling. She kept walking and looked at the paper she was given. She looked at the walls and seen numbers of the classrooms.

She finally came to the office and seen a woman with a pink sweat suit on and her hair up in a ponytail. she was around her 50's or 60's. "ahh you must be the new one they were talking about am I correct?" she looked at her. The woman handed her a paper. "here is your locker number and combination. And here is your schedule also" she handed her another paper. She left and seen it cleared out. She looked at her paper and then at the lockers she seen her classroom and her locker. She looked at her combination with one glance and had memorized it right on the dot. She went to her locker and opened it like she had always been there.

A boy was by her and looked at her. "hey are you new around here?" she ignored him and put her stuff away. He raised an eyebrow "Geez you talk less then kou…school bell rings aww man! Im late again!! Well talk later uhh what was your name again? Ouggh!! Well see ya" he groaned and ran into his class.

She looked at her schedule and looked at the numbers above the doors. "number 347…" she looked at the door and finally knocked. The teacher said come in and so she did. She seen a classroom full of kids and finally took her seat in a spot where she was by herself. They were writing in their journals. "this is a class where you can write about anything as long as its something your putting in your journal it can be anything even a drawing. Uhh…Mamori Echizen is it?" she nodded once.

The kids started to whisper. "so is the rumor was true? Does Ryoma really have a twin?" "that's what I heard…" "yea? wow she looks just like him.." they were all whispering. Mamori looked at them. They went quiet. She took her seat in the back. she had her journal and pencil and started to draw.

"hey mamori!" a kid whispered to her. she looked up and seen it was a girl with a pink vest on and a striped blue and pink shirt on. She had a pink skirt on with pink and blue shoes. She had blond hair and green eyes. She also had a pink hat on. "hey mind if I sit with you?" she sat down. "by the way my name is zoe orimoto, its nice to meet you" she smiled at mamori. "hey did you just move here? I never seen you before" "yea I came from the u.s." "oh really?" she looked up. "that's cool, so did you move around a lot?" "no, this is the first time I left my hometown" "wow so this must be scary right?" she shook her head no once. "oh well ok"

The bell rang and they went to their next four periods and it was finally lunch. "your gonna love it here oh and you have to meet my friends to" ("gee she never stays quiet") mamori said in her head. Then she saw her get away. They were headed into a crowd of kids. Mamori stopped and watched as Zoe got swept away into the crowd. "just as I thought she wouldn't even notice I was gone."

She went to her locker. But she had ran into someone. She fell backwards and so did the person. she rubbed her head (hair is down). She looked at the person who bumped into her and seen it was a boy. he had raven colored hair back in a ponytail with two bangs in front of his ears. He had a blue and brown tiger striped bandana with a blue jacket like hers but with yellow stripes. He had grey capris and blue eyes with tiger striped shoes. "sorry.." they said at the same time. He had got up at the same time she did. She grabbed her hat and put it back on. Mamori saw him get her notebook and pencil that she dropped and gave it to her. "uhh…thanks.." "Its Koji" "Koji…" Their stared at each other for what seemed like hours. "Hey koji! You comin?!" Mamori snapped out of it and opened her locker and put her journal and pencil away. This time a boy that looked like him but only had short hair and a green coat with a marron shirt and white pants was waiting for him. he had a blue hat on. "I got to go...see-ya..uhh.." "its mamori" "mamori…" he tripped over his foot which made him embarrassed and he blushed a little. He ran away.

Mamori laughed a little. "Koji…hmm..." Mamori closed her locker door and walked outside to the tennis courts.

Whoa girl meets boy, boy meets girl, mamori and koji friends? What is gonna happen? Are they gonna meet again? Who is ryoma? Why is mamori going outside to the tennis courts? Find out on the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Digimon frontier gang meets Mamori and Ryoma echizen!

Last thing that happened on Digimon Frontier: A school's point of view: "Koji…huh?..hm…wait I cant think that way I have to find my brother, not like some boy I just met…" Mamori closed her locker door and walked outside to the tennis courts…

Mamori walked out to the courts and seen everyone was practicing. She took a picture out of her pocket and looked around. She finally seen him. Ryoma, her twin. She walked over to him. "hey" ryoma stopped and looked at her. "are you by any chance ryoma echizen?" "yea" "Im mamori…mamori echizen" he was surprised. It was lunch. "so are you like my sister?" she nodded once. "actually were twins…" "so that explains why were the same height and stuff…" "I guess.." "hey do you wanna go get something to eat? Then play tennis?" "sure" so they went into the lunchroom.

Everyone looked at them. "Wow they really are twins…" "wow so there isn't just one echizen?…" "Its amazing at how they look just like each other…" they were whispering. They got their food and sat down a table away from the kids mamori met before. "hey that's that boy I ran into when I went to my locker…" "hmm?" ryoma looked over to the side of him and seen a bunch of kids. Just then zoe seen her and waved to her. "hey Mamori! Hey Ryoma!" they turned back around really fast. She came over. "Wow you guys really are twins! Hey guys come over here! These are the ones I was talking about!" Mamori and Ryoma glared at her, they all came over and sat by them. "hey.." the one with the blue hat said. "this is takuya, kouichi, and Koji" koji just looked at his food. Mamori who was bored looked up. "hmm?..oh hey aren't you the one who tripped over his own feet by my locker?" the others laughed. Koji said nothing. Zoe sat down by Ryoma. He thought nothing of it.

"So what are you guys doing after lunch?" Zoe asked. "well me and kouichi were gonna go to soccer practice, are you coming zoe?" said takuya. "sure!" but when zoe tried to asked mamori and ryoma what they were gonna do, they walked away! "hey guys! Where are you going?" Mamori and Ryoma stopped and looked at her. "uuhh..we were gonna go to…" mamori was tryna think of what to say, "we're going to the tennis courts." "yea…" "well alright," mamori and ryoma walked away. "Hey koji are you still taking those kendo class things?" he nodded once, that's when mamori stopped. She looked back. "what karate class things?" Ryoma looked at her. zoe smiled. "their some kind of fighting classes that koji takes. "hey ryoma I have that class after lunch…" "you do?" she nodded once. "alright well I'll see you after my tennis practice then" he left. Mamori walked over to the trash can with Ryoma. "Ill see you after your tennis practice and we can make up then" she said to Ryoma. "alright." She turned and went back over to the others and sat down by zoe. Five minutes later the school bell rang. Zoe looked at koji and mamori. "hey since you and koji like the same thing and are going to the same class you guys can go together" she smiled. Mamori raised an eyebrow. Koji did the same. "uhh.." the said together. "itll be perfect! Now you guys go to your karate class!" she picked koji and mamori up by the coats and pushed them away. They both dumped their trays and walked away together. Luckily the hall ways were empty. It was quiet. "so you like karate too?" koji asked mamori. "yea" "are you any good?" "I'm not sure, I never really practiced with anybody, since we don't have classes at home I just practiced at home by myself alot." "oh…" It was quiet again. Their faces were red. They were looking away in different directions from each other. "hey I got to go to my locker really quick." "uhh..ok" koji watched as Mamori ran back and up the stairs to her locker. She gasped. "why do I feel like that when I'm around him?" she sighed. She walked back down stairs and to the classroom. She walked inside. She seen everyone in gee's. they were practicing against each other.

"wow a real karate class…" The sensei came up to her. "ahh you must be mamori echizen, welcome to our class and here is your gee." He handed her her gee. "go dress up and you can start practicing." Mamori went to the changing room and put her gee on. "hmm…it's a little big, you must be ryoma's twin am I right?" mamori made a face. "sorry its just you two are kinda short for your ages." Sensei-anime sweat drop. Mamori sighed. "Here you are, this will fit you" he gave her a much smaller size. Mamori changed again and came out.

"Mamori?" "huh?" she looked up at the sensei. "Since koji is by himself and everyone has a partner you can practice with him. "uhh…ok" she walked over to koji. He looked over at mamori and stopped. "sensei said we were to practice together." "ok, lets see how good you are then" Mamori got ready. Koji got ready. They started to fight.


	3. Chapter 3

Digimon Frontier: A school's POV chapter 3

Mamori got in a karate stance and waited for Koji to come at her. She smirked. "This is gonna be fun…Koji smirked also. They ran at each other! Koji threw a punch at mamori. She ducked and punched him in the gut. She swung her foot around and under his feet. He fell to the ground. He was dropped quickly. Mamori stood up. He jumped up and punched twice at her. First a straight punch then a hook. The blows were quick and she barely dodged the first, but got hit with the hook punch. They both slid backwards. They went in and threw punches at each other again! The fell backwards! Mamori seen a stick behind her and grabbed it. Koji seen one also and grabbed it. Mamori twirled hers with one hand above her head and swung it down ready to fight. Koji twirled his around his body and back down again also. They smirked and ran at each other. Koji struck downwards while Mamori struck upwards making their sticks clash with a loud noise. Everyone looked towards them. Mamori and Koji were pushing their sticks together.

"Your pretty good koji…" they were struggling.

"You too…" he replied.

Mamori moved her stick making the pressure decrease and restrain. They jumped back quickly. They were breathing hard. Mamori smiled. "Finally I have a competitor that is as tough as me…"

Koji looked at her questionably. Mamori had a calm, kind look in her eyes. Koji slightly turned red. When he was just about to say something the bell rang. "Ok Koji and Mamori, that's enough for today." "Hai, sensei" mamori bowed, and went into the girls' dressing room and changed. Koji watched her walk away. "she seems different than the other girls…" he said to himself. "hey, Koji looks like you found yourself a training partner!" he patted him on the back. Koji broke out of his trance and went to the boys' dressing room.

After Mamori got done dressing she went outside. She sighed but then perked up when she heard her watch go off. "Oh yea I have to go walk my dogs…" Mamori started walking home. Ryoma caught her attention. Ryoma also seen her, they ran over to each other.

"Hey Ryoma I have to go home now I'll catch up with you later!" "Alright…I'm gonna go to my after practice, so ill see you at home later then…" he smiled. He went back to his thing while Mamori went home to unpack. "Oh hey Ryoma your home earl.. oh sorry Mamori I thought you were Ryoma" he itched the back of his head in embarrassment. "Yea Im already use to it…say I'm gonna go walk my dogs is that alright?" "sure go ahead, but be home by ten alright?" "ok" she went outside with two leashes.

She was in back and came to three dog houses That had sleeping dogs in them. One was a German shepherd, the other was an Alaskan huskie and the other was a Kai-dog (a tiger striped bear dog). The kai-dog was small but strong. It had silver and blue colored fur. Its name was Weed. The German shepherd was named Jerome. The top part of his muzzle was black and he had the regular German shepherd markings. They all stood up. Mamori had 1 leash. It was blue.

"sorry Kyoushiro, Jerome, but its Weed's turn now ok?" the dogs understood and went back to lay down. Mamori hooked Weed up.

Weed and Kyoushiro were younger but wise. Jerome was the oldest and strongest. Weed walked along side her.

Mamori was walking when she seen someone. It was Koji. "aye, Koji minamoto?...hmm…" Mamori still didn't know much about this Koji kid. She seen he had a dog as well. Weed was quiet as always yet very kind. Mamori seen Koji's dog, who was a German shepherd like her dog Jerome, but his was different, it was more energetic and uncontrollable. Yet it had a very kind nature at heart. "good dog, bad behavior…" Mamori thought to herself. Koji didn't even notice her yet. The dog ran towards Mamori and Weed. barking away like crazy. "Hey stop!" he got pulled towards Mamori. Mamori gasped. Mamori tried to get out of the way, but got tackeled by Koji and his dog. He fell directly onto her. Mamori's dog barked at koji's dog. The dog put its head down and layed down on its stomach, ashamed of what it did. Weed went over and barked lightly again, and the dog stood up. Koji opened his eyes. "sorry…" He got up. Mamori stood up also. "so this is your dog?" Mamori asked. Koji didn't say anything. Mamori walked over to his dog. He raised an eyebrow. Mamori started to murmur a bit. The dog talked back. Mamori looked at Koji. Koji's eyebrows furrowed. Mamori murmured a bit more and finally stood up. "your dog will be more careful with what it was doing before, it didn't realize what it was doing before, it said sorry."

Mamori grabbed Weed's leash and walked away.

"Wait…how do you know this?" Koji asked Mamori.

"Its something I've learned when I was little" Mamori kept walking.

"Uhh…do you wanna walk with me and my dog?"

Mamori stopped and looked at him.

"We were gonna go to the Dog park" koji said.

Mamori blinked, "well I…" Weed nudged her on the leg, she looked down on Weed. "uhh…ok…" She walked with Koji.

They walked all over the place with their dogs. The sun started going down and even their dogs were getting tired, but what was weird was that they both seemed to walk on forever. Weed jumped onto Mamori's shoulder and barked. "all right" she petted Weed on the head. She had a backpack on. Five minutes later they stopped at a bench. Their dogs lade down on the ground. Mamori took out 2 bowls and a water bottle. "Um…thanks, Mamori" Koji said.

"For what? Oh this? I always carry around a second bowl, but your welcome" she looked away a little shyly. Her face was a little red.

After the dogs had their rest they ventured back home. It was quiet. The dogs looked at each other seeing that their owners were not paying attention. They winked at each other and ran circles around koji and Mamori! "hey you guys what are you doing?" their dogs had some how slipped out of their collars. Mamori and Koji were all tangled up in their leashes. Mamori just noticed that she was close to Koji. The fell over to their sides. "ouch…" They said.

Mamori sighed. She looked up and their lips almost touched! "uhh…a heh…heh...we should try…ahem, to get untangled." She said a little shyly. "yeah… I think that goes like this…" he said at the same time as her. They untangled themselves. Their faces were really red. Their dogs came back. "well I have to get home now, Ill see you later, koji…" She hooked Weed back up to his leash and walked home. Koji walked away too.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 of digimon frontier: a school's point of view

When Mamori got home she tied weed back up. "weed that wasn't very nice." "sorry mamori I thought you liked him." weed barked.

"Weed…that's not it…" she shook her head and went inside.

Jerome waited till Mamori went inside and finally looked at weed. "weed, even though Mamori-chan likes that boy, she still cant forgive what happened, she doesn't want to date anyone right now" "why Jerome-sama? Why doesn't she let the past go?" Jerome looked at the sky. "Because Weed, she cant forgive what she did. It happened before she got you and Kyoushiro, and the fact that your barely 6 months old." Weed looked at Jerome, then at the sky. Their was a silent moment. Jerome broke the silence. "Come on you two, you should probably get to bed. Kyoushiro, Weed" The pups got up and went to their dog houses and went to sleep. Jerome went to his house, got a drink and went to sleep.

Meanwhile, Mamori went inside and seen Ryoma and her father eating. "hey" she didn't say anything. Ryoma looked at her. She looked at him. Finally she went to her room. "I'm not feeling well" she said when she left. "nor am I." Ryoma said. He got up and followed Mamori. Their dad sighed. "well you cant blame them, they are twins" Their dad fell to the ground with a yell. "ahh!!! What are you doing here?! You old hag?!" he looked at the woman in the pink jumpsuit. "I simply came to drop off ryoma's racket, if you don't mind, he forgot it so I thought I would just drop it off on my way home." The samurai (aka Ryoma and Mamori's father) grumbled. "well alright hey ryoma the old hag dropped your racket off!" he yelled. "alright!" ryoma yelled back. Old hag, as their father calls, had left before he looked back. he went into the kitchen and started to wash dishes.

Mamori was laying on her bed when Ryoma came in. "are you alright?" he asked. "hmm?" she looked up and then back at her ceiling. "yea im fine…" their was a silent moment. Ryoma came in and sat down on her bed. "Dad told me what you did when you were back at your hometown" Mamori stood up. "Ryoma," she glared at him. "don't tell anyone" he blinked "alright," he said. Mamori layed back down and turned the light off.

"We should get some sleep" mamori said. "yeah, good night mamori" Ryoma got up and went to his own room. "goodnight brother" She smiled at the thought she had a brother, but was sad at why she had to leave. She rolled over to her left side and whisteled. She heard a chain jingle outside and then silent jumps over the grassy yard. She looked up at her window and got up. She walked across the room over to the window and opened it. Her dog Jerome jumped in silently. "hey Jerome." "mamori, is there something wrong" "no I just wanted to talk." "aye," he jumped onto her bed and layed down. She jumped onto her bed and layed down by her dog. "Jerome, I don't want to like koji, especially of because you know what" Jerome looked down. "I know mamori," it was quiet. Mamori fell asleep. Jerome jumped down and covered her up. He silently slipped out the window and closed it after him. He went back to his dog house and went to sleep.

Koji's POV: Koji just got home. "hey koji, wow you were out late," "yeah sorry bout that dad" "kouichi's here" "oh, alright." He went up stairs. He seen Kouichi sitting on his floor asleep. Koji turned the light off and got into his own bed. He stared at the ceiling. _"That was a weird day…"_ he thought to himself. He turned and looked out his bedroom window by his bed. He went to sleep.

Whoa they both have weird feelings, mamori doesn't want to like him, Jerome her dog is awesomely smart! And it cares for her! aww what a sweet dog, oh yea, how will they act during school? The same? Or different? So many questions….so little time…well not really, but anyways, find out on the next chapter of digimon: a school's point of view…or is it? Will the plot change? Hmm…oh no too much info better be quiet now!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Digimon Frontier: A school's Point of view chap. 5!!!

"_Where…where am I?" She stood up and looked around. She seen someone in the distance. "mother?...mother!" She started to run towards her. "I'm so happy you're here…mother? Mother!!" Mamori yelled. She started to run towards the figment. Just then as she almost touched the delicate skin of her mother, it disappeared. She tripped and had tears in her eyes. She stood up on her hands that were now fists. She was on her knees and looked up. "Mother! Don't go! I have to say sorry! Please don't leave!" Mamori stood up again and tried to go after her again, when she heard a voice. _

"_Mamori" The voice said. Mamori turned around. "k…kyren…" Mamori looked up into the dark green eyes of the boy. She hugged him. "please don't leave me again kyren…please…" "I'm sorry mamori…" A gun shot was heard and He layed on the ground motionless, with blood coming out from his back. Mamori looked at herself and seen his blood was all over her! "Kyren! Kyren!" She yelled. She looked up and seen a guy in the distance trembling with a gun in his hand. He dropped everything and ran. Kyren disappeared into thin air. "Kyren!" Mamori yelled. _

"Kyren! Kyren!" Mamori was yelling in her sleep. "Mamori! Hey Mamori! Wake up!" Ryoma said in a whisper as he shook his sister awake. Mamori shocked, sat up with beads of sweat coming down her face. "are you ok?" Ryoma asked. Mamori got up and ran outside. "Mamori!" Just then as Ryoma said this, his father grabbed his shoulder. "let her go Ryoma.." He said calmly. Ryoma looked at him, but then calmed down and let his sister go.

Mamori ran outside and passed her dogs. Jerome, Kyoushiro, and Weed woke up. "Mamori…" Jerome jumped up and ran after her. "stay here" he told the young ones. They did as they were told.

Jerome ran past the cars and jumped over the fence of the dog park, as he couldn't unlatch the door to it. He sniffed around and found Mamori crying by the lake. Jerome walked over to her and sat down.

"Oh Jerome!" Mamori hugged her dog. "It's ok mamori…just tell me what happened" He said. "I seen…everything happened gain…It was…terrible…Kyren…he was…" She cried into her dogs chest. He put his chin on her shoulder. "It's ok Mamori...Im here…" Jerome said comforting his friend. Mamori soon fell asleep again and Jerome carried her back home. He put her back down in the yard and layed by her to keep her warm.

The next morning Mamori found herself back in her room. Her dad came in. "wake up mamori time for school!" He said. Mamori was a bit groggy from sleep. She stood up and went into the bathroom. She ran her bathwater and soaked in the tub for a bit. She washed up and got ready for school. "It…was just a dream…" She said to herself as she started to walk to school with Ryoma. He soon got pulled away by his friends and Mamori was alone at school again.

She went to her locker and put her stuff away. She had forgotten her dream and was back to her old self again. She went to class and sat down. She was writing in her notebook when someone passed her a note. _"hey wanna go out?"_ It said. She looked up and seen a boy with a cute smile. Others were pointing to him secretly showing it was him who sent the note. The boy had short dark brown hair and brown eyes with a white shirt and dark blue baggy pants on. He was considered a major hottie in this school.

"I'll pass" Mamori said. She gave the note back and walked out as the bell rang. The boy was shocked because he never got shafted before. He caught up with Mamori and tried to talk to her and even grabbed her hand! "get away from me bakka!" She hit him! The only other person that was in the hallway was Koji, but Tala didn't seem to notice. He grabbed her arm again! "no one says no to me!" He yelled and Koji ran over to us and stood in front of her. "hey leave her alone" Koji said calmly. "Get out of my way you stupid loner!" Tala had said angrily and threw a punch at Koji!

Koji grabbed his fist, blocking the attack and punched him in the stomach. Tala coughed and fell to his knees from the blow. Koji turned around and walked away with Mamori.

"Are you ok?" He asked. Mamori blushed a bit. "Yea I'm ok…thanks to you." She said a bit shyly. Koji turned a bit red. "well uh…come on we…should uh…get to class" He said in a stutter.

They walked into the classroom and sat down at there desks. Mamori and Koji were quiet. Takuya and Kouichi looked back and forth at the two and giggled. "Koji likes the new kid…" Takuya said in a whisper to Kouichi. "Yea I can tell" They smiled. Takuya bent over to Koji. "koji's got a girlfriend!" He said in a small voice to Koji. Koji frowned. "whatever" He said. The other's could tell he liked her and she liked him, but they both wouldn't show anymore signs than being the only two quiet. The three sighed and went back to work.

When the bell rang they went to lunch and the two didn't look at eachother. When they did, they would both catch each other and look away fast. Tala was no where to be seen which was good news for Mamori and Koji. When they went to there Karate classes, Mamori didn't really fight all she could. Koji didn't either. Afterwards Mamori said goodbye to her brother and went home.

On her way home she found Tala. "hey..um…mamori? I'm sorry about what I did yesterday…can you forgive me?" Mamori nodded once. "Just don't ever bother me again, if you do I will kill you" Tala was really frightened and wierded out by these words. "kill me? Isn't that a bit…harsh?" Mamori shook her head no. "I could kill you right now and you would have no Idea how to react. I'm no ordinary girl" Just then when Tala was too scared to look away, he seen a face of a dog appear and disappear just as quickly as it had appeared. He fell backwards and ran away. Mamori grabbed half of her face.

"Dammit…" She felt a pain pulse through her body. She had seemed to control the pain and started to walk home again. She had went home again and layed down on her bed. She decided to take a quick nap before she took her dogs for a walk.

Koji's POV: I was walking home when I seen Mamori and Tala talking. I could'nt hear them, but I knew something that Mamori was saying, scared Tala immensely. She had put her hand on the side of her face and seemed to be in pain. I didn't know what this meant, but thought It must have been a headache. I thought nothing of it and went home. 

Whoa! What's wrong with Mamori? Find out on the next chapter of, Digimon: A school's Point of view!


	6. Chapter 6

Digimon Frontier: A school's Point of View Chapter 6

Soon it had been weeks and Mamori finally got use to her new school. She had made good friends with Takuya, Kouichi, Izumi and Koji. Koji and Mamori had gotten more comfortable around eachother and showed no signs anymore. Mamori had soon forgotten her dream and was happy again.

"Come on Izumi lets go play basketball!" Her and Izumi were really good friends now and they acted as if they had knew eachother all there lives. Sometimes people forgot that they weren't related.

The others came over and they started to play basketball too. When the bell ran they all went home. "seeya later Mamori!" Izumi said. Izumi was two months older than Mamori, but it didn't bother her. "bye!" Mamori ran home and this time, instead of Ryoma going to practice, he had a game. Mamori was at home and her father had a smile on his face. "hey are you gonna go watch your brother play?" He had asked.

"No, I cant to day, but next time I will" Mamori said with a smile. She ran up to her room. She started to read and seen her dog had jumped through the window again as he always did. "come on Jerome" She made more room on her bed, but when she moved over he didn't jump on. He looked at Mamori with a serious face. Mamori was curious about why he was like that when it hit her. She frowned. Jerome dropped something out of his mouth and it was some sort of potion. Mamori got down on the floor on all fours. She felt an itchy prickly feeling on her body that really irritated her. She scratched herself and had seen fur was beneath her human skin. Her legs got shorter and her arms stayed there length. She grew dog ears on her head as her human ears disappeared. Her tail bone grew longer and grew fur over it which was her tail. Her teeth became sharper and her eyes turned blue. She had turned into a dog! She was a german shephard. "I was hoping we wouldn't of had to go today" She said. Jerome jumped out the door and Mamori looked at the potion. She grabbed the bottle in her mouth and followed.

They stopped by Kyoushiro and Weed. "you guys are too young to come, you will have to stay here. Weed and Kyoushiro put there ears down. "but Mamori, we want to help! We don't want to stay here and think night and day about when you are gonna return!" They started to whine. "No, you still have your whole lives ahead of you, when our generation is gone, we will need you, the next generation to rise up and take our places." They made sad faces but understood. "Goodbye, Mamori-sama, Jerome-sama" They said. Mamori and Jerome nodded and ran away. They ran through the streets and appeared at Takuya's house first. They knocked him out and hid him in a clearing with bushes around where no one would look. They went and got Izumi, and Kouichi. "I'll get the other one, take this and start the transformation" Mamori said. Jerome nodded and poured a drop of the potion on all of them.

Mamori took off towards Koji's house and jumped into his window. Koji had noticed her.

"Huh? How the heck did a dog jump all the way up here?" He said to Mamori. Mamori stood quiet on the window. She jumped down inside his room. He tried to run for the door. Mamori ran at it and closed the door. She jumped at him and knocked him out. She dragged him onto her back and jumped out the window. She ran back to the place and set him down.

"ok now Jerome!" Jerome put the potion on koji. They all started to glow. "Now!" They all disappeared from the spot in an instant.

They woke up.

"whats happening?!" Takuya yelled.

"ahh!!!" Everyone else yelled.

Jerome and Mamori were calm and diving downwards! "Just don't look back! Or you will never return to your true form!" Jerome yelled.

"True form? What are you talking about!?" Koji yelled. "Just trust me!" Mamori had said. "m-mamori?!" Koji said in his head. They disappeared through a flash and fell from the sky onto a ground filled with snow.

Takuya shook his head and stood up. "guys?" He looked around and seen there clothes. He walked over to Izumi and nudged her shoulder. "I-Izumi?" He asked a bit scared. When he reached over to her he seen a paw where he hand was suppose to be! "what the?!" He looked at his body and seen he had dark brown fur! "aww man! What's going on?! This is worse than turning into a Flamemon!!" He yelled. Izumi soon woke up to Takuya's voice and looked around. She looked at her self and seen yellow paws! She had all golden long fur and darn green eyes. She screamed, thus waking Kouichi and Koji up. "wha? What's going on?" Kouichi asked. He looked at himself and seen he had black fur! He had blue eyes and white paws! "Koji? What's going on? ahh!" He yelled as he seen his brother had silver colored fur and white parts also. He had a white underbelly and on his paws. He had dark blue eyes. His muzzle had silver along it, but on the sides and bottom of his muzzle, he had white on it. He had two white circles above his eyes and a long wavy tail. They all backed away from eachother, falling on their backs!

"calm down you three." A female's voice was heard. They all looked towards where it was coming from. "Mamori?" They all said. Mamori came out and showed herself. "Takuya Kanbara" Takuya looked towards Mamori. "you are a brown lab, your type is strong and one of the best swimmers." Takuya gasped. Mamori turned towards Izumi. "Izumi Orimoto, you are a Saluki, the type of dog that is smart and caring and very agile. You are also good at hunting." She turned towards Kouichi next. "Kouichi Kimura you are a Siberian Husky, sturdy and strong, you can carry heavy weights over far distances, and Koji Minamoto" She looked towards Koji. "you are an Akita dog that is strong, fast and agile, and finally, I am a german shepherd, along with Jerome." Mamori said.

They were all still wondering what they were doing here. "that is a question that you will soon find your answer to" Mamori said. "Come, we must meet my comrades John, Gin, and Akame in the northern alps. We were called here for a reason, and that reason we will soon find out when we meet them, but first, take your clothes off, you look ridiculous" Mamori said holding back a laugh. They looked at them selves and took the human accessories off. "Now, its not far, but we must travel to the place called gajyou, its suppose to be a paradise, but a lot has changed since I was last here" "wait you mean you were here before?" Takuya asked butting in. "Of course, why do you think I know so much?" Takuya kept quiet after that. "where is this Jerome you were talking about?" Izumi asked. "he has already left towards Gajyou a few days ago." "wait, then how long have we been knocked out?!" They asked. "hmm…for about three days now." "THREE DAYS?!" They all yelled. "forget about it! We must get going now come, we have a long ways to go" She took off towards a trail. They all looked at eachother and ran on behind her.


	7. Chapter 7

Digimon Frontier: A new adventure

They were running for hours what seemed like days to them. "Can we…take a…break yet Mamori?" Takuya asked. The others didn't want to say, but she knew they all wanted to rest. "Alright" Mamori slid to a stop in the snow and they all fell down, except for Koji and Kouichi. "That was tiring" They all said.

"You'll get use to it the more you run" Mamori said. She got up again.

"Hey where are you going mamori?" Kouichi asked.

"I'll be back, I'm gonna get you something to eat" Mamori said.

"Can we come help?" Izumi asked.

"Trust me, you'll just get in the way" Mamori said. Just then all of there stomachs growled. "See" She said. She started to sniff the ground and disappeared into a couple of bushes.

Takuya and Izumi looked at eachother then smirked. They fist looked at Kouichi. Kouichi smirked too. All three went behind Koji and pushed him towards where mamori went!

"Hey I! huh?" Koji said.

"You should go help Mamori, even though she said she didn't need help, you should never go alone." Takuya said in a snicker. The others tried to make up more reasons to go.

Koji growled. "Yea right" Was all he said before he had disappeared in the bushes after Mamori. They were surprised that he gave in so easily.

Izumi sighed. "Koji's really changed since that girl came around, before he wouldn't think twice about going" Izumi said.

"Yea I know..." Kouichi replied.

"Well who knows, maybe they really like eachother" Takuya said. "Are they like you two?" Kouichi asked.

Mamori had finally found a small river with lots of fish in it. She was standing in the river when she smelled Koji's scent. "Why did you follow me" She said, although she was more concentrated on the fish. Koji came out. "The others wanted me to help you"

"hmph, fine you can help me, but go more down river" Mamori said calmly. "uhh..hai" He ran along the edge and stepped into the luke warm rushing water.

Mamori put her muzzle in the water and caught a fish right off. She threw it over to the edge where it couldn't get away. Koji tried but coughed up water. Mamori giggled a little. She went down again and waited for another fish to come. After a few hours mamori had caught about 20 fish but koji only caught one, and it was small. "Being a dog is harder than I thought it would be" Koji grumbled. His ears perked when he heard the water sloshing more than regularly. He looked up and seen Mamori coming over. He looked down and seen the fish were coming. He dove into the water after the fish which made Mamori stop. She shook her body from the rain of water that he made. "nice…" Mamori said. Koji came back up with his eyes closed and a fish in his mouth. It was too small to eat though. Mamori smiled. He blushed red.

"Good, but not good enough, see when a fish comes you have to dive deeper than it looks because its actually more deeper than that." Mamori looked around and seen another fish. "Like this" She dove into the water and bring up a medium sized fish. She threw it over to the side with the others. Koji had seen her ways and tried it himself. When he came back up he had a bigger fish than Mamori!

Mamori was a bit surprised he caught on so quickly but then laughed when he was struggling with it. "hold still you stupid fish!" He growled. Mamori went over and grabbed its head. It stopped struggling as bad. They looked up at eachother and were eye to eye. Mamori turned away a bit red. Koji had better grip on the fish and went over to put it away. Mamori and Koji howled. Takuya and them came running. They seen the fish and wondered how they were gonna cook the fish. "your tast buds aren't the same as a humans anymore. Takuya, your stomachs are strong enough to handle any type of food. Such as raw fish. Just think of it as…" Mamori thought about it for a while. "sushi" Mamori said. "sushi?" They all said. She nodded. They all went over and grabbed a fish, they took a bite and they loved it. They started to eat.

Mamori grabbed a fish and went over to a spot by herself. She ate it. The others wondered why she was eating by herself. She finished before them and jumped into a tree. She looked at the moon and was gazing at it. Koji and them wondered how she got up there. They were too tired and decided to ask in the morning. Everyone soon fell asleep.

The next morning everyone woke up to the fresh scent of just caught fish. "Ok as soon as you all eat up we can start training" Mamori said. "what? I thought we were going towards the place of your comrades?" "You are going to be in a war, you cant just charge into battle without knowing how to fight" Mamori said. "good point" Izumi said. Kouichi and Koji looked at eachother and nodded. "we sort of know how to fight as a dog" They said. "Ok" Mamori said. She ran over and jumped into the tree. "ok now see if you can jump this high" "that isn't a normal dog jump…" They were all amazed. Mamori looked up at the sky.

"I was trained in a facility for assassin dogs before I came to the human world eight years ago. As you were in humans years, 15 years old, but in dog years you would be older than that, which is why we put a special elixir on you guys before you came. It was to keep you your regular age but in human years you would only be 2 ½ years old. You know, if you stayed in your dog form. " Mamori said.They all looked at eachother, then at the tree. They started to practice one by one.


	8. Chapter 8

Previously on Digimon Frontier: A dog's point of view…

They all looked at each other then started to practice on the tree one by one.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Eahh!" Takuya yelled as he jumped first. He took a run at it and at the end of his run, dug his claws into the earth and jumped into the air! He yelled as he flew towards the branch. Everyone was amazed. He landed on the tree, but just barely. He only made his frontal part land on the tree, but his hindquarters swung underneath and he was about to fall, but Mamori grabbed his tuff of fur on his neck and pulled him up where he strong jaws. Takuya let out a breath of relief and had a dizzy look in his eyes.

Mamori looked down at the others. "Ok everyone! Lets see of you can do better!" Mamori yelled down to the others. Izumi stepped up and took off at half seed and jumped just as Takuya did! Mamori was not surprised as all Saluki were good jumpers and runners. Izumi jumped higher than necessary, but landed on the branch in a graceful way.

"Whoa!" Takuya exclaimed. "Alright Izumi!" Takuya said in a happy cheering tone. Izumi blushed and gave Takuya a doggy kiss smack dab on the cheek!

"Thanks Takky" She said wagging her tail. Takuya went bright red and almost fell of the tree again! Mamori grabbed the scruff of his neck again and pulled him back up.

"You got to learn to be more careful!" Mamori growled, but in a friendly teasing tone. Everyone laughed and made Takuya laugh too.

Soon, everyone made it except for Kouji. For some reason, he could not jump as high as everyone else. He was only able to jump half way. Everyone jumped down except for Mamori. She stayed in the tree. She did not move from her sitting position. "Hey! Everyon, you can all go to bed." She barked. They nodded and walked away yawning. Takuya stopped. "Are you two gonna come?!" Takuya asked. Mamori shook her head no, and with that, they all left towards the camp 400 meters away. The trees and branches were thick so they couldn't see them, only smell them.

Kouji was getting frustrated, as he kept trying, but failing each time. The trees were showing all of his mistakes because they had huge claw marks in their thick bark covering. Mamori sighed and jumped down. She walked over to Kouji and sat down again as he kept trying. Mamori seen his body was wearing down, and it was finally obvious when he fell to the ground on his back. He rolled over to his side just as fast as he fell. He shakily stood up, he paws a bit bloody from trying to hold onto the jagged tree trunks. _"Why can't I get this?!"_ Kouji yelled in his head. Mamori stood up and again walked over to him.

"You know, your never gonna get it that way" Kouji forgot it was Mamori who was talking and growled at her. Mamori closed her eyes, and knew he was tired and frustrated. She opened her eyes with a calm yet intimidation in them. She jumped at Kouji with her mouth open! Kouji's eyes widened as she clamped her jaws down on his thick, furry neck. She was careful enough not to puncture the skin. He fell over not able to keep her weight up any longer. He fell onto his side.

She removed her fangs and stood up. "You're thinking like a human." Kouji's eyes were closed halfway, his ears back and his tail looked dead as it didn't move at all.

"What do you mean?" Koji asked in an exhausted tone. Mamori sat down beside him.

"I mean, you're thinking too much like a human, and not enough like a dog. It's all in your head Kouji. The more you think like a dog, the better you are at things. Like Izumi when she jumped. She didn't think at the time she was a human, she knew she was a dog and had to think like one. Everyone was thinking like a dog except for you for some reason. You wouldn't even be tired right now if you thought more like a dog" She said, but tried not to sound like a lecturer.

She laid down by him. He looked out of the corner of his eye, his ears perking up a bit to her movement she had made. He picked his head up and made his ears go forward as he turned his head towards her. Mamori looked into his eyes as he looked into her. Kouji shook his gaze and stood up. Mamori got up too and they turned around, looking at the tree.

They walked towards the tree, when Mamori told Kouji to stop. She walked a few more steps after she told Kouji to stop. She turned around, "Ok, now the first think you gotta do is forget your limits as a human, and only think about being free." Mamori said. Kouji closed his eyes and began to meditate a bit. He opened them after a few moments and took off at the tree full speed! He jumped whenhe was close enough and landed on the branch above Mamori! Mamori smiled, but it quickly faded when the branch suddenly broke! "Jump Kouji!!" Mamori yelled. He jumped off the branch, but as he jumped from branch to branch, they fell towards Mamori! She jumped out of the way of the branches luckily, but seen Kouji lost his balance on one and started to fall! She jumped onto a branch and jumped up, letting Kouji land on her back as she had jumped in midair! She landed on the ground turning as she slid on the dry, cracking ground. Little puffs of smoke came up behind her feet as she slid. She let Koji down, but seen something Kouji couldn't. A black figure was going through the trees breaking branches off, and one was heading right for them! Mamori grabbed Kouji and through him out of the way before the branch fell, she tried to jump out of the way herself, but the branch landed on her side! She let out a yell of pain as it made her fall. She seen the other branches coming and they covered her entire body!

"MAMORI!!" Kouji yelled. Dust clouds formed as the tree branches finally stopped falling. Kouji ran towards where Mamori was and dug through the branches until he came to her. He grabbed Mamori and pulled her from the rubble. "Mamori…"


End file.
